Many cancer cells exhibit a disturbed intracellular redox balance, making them distinctively different from their “healthy” counterparts. Among these differences, some cancer cells are hypoxic and have an increase in bioreductive processes, while others have high intracellular concentrations of reactive oxygen species due to oxidative stress.
There is a continuing need for new anti-cancer agents, particularly those that have fewer toxic side-effects.